Câu bị động
thumb Câu bị động là câu mà trong đó chủ từ không thực hiện hành động mà ngược lại bị tác động lên bởi một yếu tố khác. :Tôi ăn cái bánh (câu chủ động: vì chủ từ "tôi" thực hiện hành động "ăn") :Cái bánh được ăn bởi tôi (câu bị động: vì chủ từ "cái bánh" không thực hiện hành động"ăn" mà nó bị "tôi' ăn) Trong tiếng việt chúng ta dịch câu bị động là "bị" (nếu có hại) hoặc " được" (nếu có lợi) Công thức chung center Quy tắc Khi biến đổi 1 câu từ chủ động sang bị động ta làm theo các bước sau: #'Xác định S, V, O và thì của V' trong câu chủ động. #Lấy O trong câu chủ động làm S của câu bị động. Lấy S trong câu chủ động làm O và đặt sau BY trong câu bị động. #Biến đổi V chính trong câu chủ động thành P2 (Past Participle) trong câu bị động. #'Thêm To be vào trước P2 trong câu bị động' (To be phải chia theo thời của V chính trong câu chủ động và chia theo số của S trong câu bị động). Câu bị động với các thì Lưu ý *Thì hiện tại hoàn thành tiếp diễn, quá khứ hoàn thành tiếp diễn, tương lai tiếp diễn và tương lai hoàn thành tiếp diễn chưa hề được sử dụng trong câu bị động. *Vị trí của BY + OBJECT: đứng trước trạng ngữ chỉ thời gian, đứng sau trạng ngữ chỉ nơi chốn. (Place + by - object + Time) *'BY + OBJECT' thường được bỏ khi O là các đại từ bất định như: someone, somebody, everyone, everybody,... hoặc các đại từ nhân xưng, đối tượng không xác định như: me, us, them him, her... và people. *Nếu O trong câu bị động là sự vật, sự việc thì dùng with thay cho by. :The bird was shot with the gun. → The bird was shot by the hunter. Câu bị động với động từ khuyết thiếu 1. Dạng đơn 2. Dạng hoàn thành Suy luận, phỏng đoán, phán trách... về một hành động đã xảy ra trong quá khứ. :She mustn't have typed the report last night. (Cô ấy chắc hẳn đã viết bài báo cáo tối qua.) -> The report must have been typed last night (by her). (Bài báo cáo chắc hẳn đã được viết bởi cô ấy.) Các trường hợp đặc biệt 1. Câu bị động với hai tân ngữ Cấu trúc chủ động: S + V + Oi + Od :*S (subject): Chủ ngữ :*V (verb): Động từ :*Oi (indirect object): tân ngữ gián tiếp (Không trực tiếp chịu tác động của động từ) thường là người. :*Od (direct object): tân ngữ trực tiếp (Tân ngữ trực tiếp chịu tác động của động từ) thường là vật. -> Bị động: :*Ta lấy tân ngữ gián tiếp lên làm chủ ngữ trong câu bị động: S + be + Vp2 + Od + by + O :*Ta lấy tân ngữ trực tiếp lên làm chủ ngữ trong câu bị động: S + be + Vp2 + (giới từ/'to') + Oi + by + O Ví dụ: She gave me an apple yesterday. (Cô ấy đưa cho tôi một quả táo ngày hôm qua.) *I was given an apple yesterday. (Tôi được cho một quả táo ngày hôm qua) *An apple was given to me yesterday. (Một quả táo được đưa cho tôi ngày hôm qua.) 2. Bị động với từ trần thuật Các động từ trần thuật: SAY, TELL, THINK, BELIEVE, KNOW, EXPECT, DECLARE, CONSIDER, HOPE, REPORT, ESTIMATE,... *Active: They/People + V1(trần thuật) - (that) + S2 + V2 *Passive: *He said that she was wearing a pink hat. :→ She was said to be wearing a pink hat. 3. Bị động ở thể nhờ vả, sai khiến *'Chủ động': *'Bị động': S + have/get + st + done + by + O :● I have my son clean the house. :→ I have/get the house cleaned (by my son). :● Someone stole her bag on the bus. :→ She had/got her bag stolen on the bus. (Cô ấy bị ai đó lấy mất cái túi trên xe buýt.) 4. Bị động với MAKE/ LET/ HELP ;A. Bị động với LET *Chủ động: S + let + sb + do + st (cho phép a làm gì) *Bị động: **'S(sb) + be + allowed + to do + st + by + O' **'S(sb) + be + let + do + st' (hiếm sử dụng) ;B. Bị động với MAKE *'Chủ động': S + make + O + do + st *'Bị động': S(O) + be + made + to do + st + by + O ;C. Bị động với HELP * Chủ động: S + help + sb + do + st + to do + st + with st * Bị động: S(sb) + be + helped + to do + st (by O) + with st (by O) 5. BỊ ĐỘNG CỦA CẤU TRÚC CHỦ NGỮ GIẢ " IT" *'Active': It + be + adj + for sb + to do st. *'Passive': It + be + adj + for st + to be done. :★ It is difficult for me to finish this test in one hour. → It is difficult for this test to be finished in one hour. 6. Bị động của 7 động từ đặc biệt Các động từ: suggest, advise, require, request, order, demand, insist(on), recommend *'Chủ động:' S + suggest/ recommend/ order/ require... + that + clause :(trong đó clause = S + Vinf + O) *'Bị động': It + was/will be/has been/is... + Vp2 (của 7 động từ) + that + st + be + Vp2 7. Bị động với SUGGEST, RECOMMEND, ADVISE ;A) *Chủ động: *Bị động: ;B) *Chủ động: S + recommend + sb + to V + O advise order beg *Bị động: S + advise/... + sb (that) + S(O) should be + Vp2 8. Bị động với NEED Có 2 trường hợp: *'A.' Nếu là to V :*'Chủ động:' S(người) + need + to V :*'Bị động:' S(vật) + need + V-ing/to-be-Vp2 *'B.' Nếu là modal verbs :*'Bị động': S + need/needn't + be + Vp2 9. Bị động với động từ tri giác Các động từ: see, taste, smell, listen, seem, appear, sound, feel, watch, notice, hear, look, overhear, observe... *Chủ động: *Bị động: 10. Bị động với nhiệm vụ của ai đó *Chủ động: It's one's duty to do st (Nhiệm vụ của ai phải làm gì) [one là tính từ sở hữu] *Bị động: S + be supposed + to do + st (Cho rằng, giả sử...) [S''' là đại từ nhân xưng] 11. Bị động với '''câu mệnh lệnh 12. Bị động với V-ING và TO-V *'To V' => to be + Vp2 *'V-ing' => being Vp2 :★ Parents like children not eating cream. → Parents like cream not being eaten by the childen. :★ He wanted me to study Maths harder. → He wanted Maths to be studied harder (by me). 13. Bị động với CONTINUE và BEGIN *Chủ động: S + start/begin/continue + to V + O (Ai bắt đầu làm cái gì) *Bị động: S + start/begin/continue + to be + Vp2 + by + O (Cái gì bắt đầu được làm bởi ai) :★ I have started to study English for 2 years. :→ English has started to be studied for 2 years. 14. It's impossible to + Vinf *Bị động: S + can't + be + Vp2 :Ví dụ: It's impossible to solve this problem. (Điều đó thật không thể để giải quyết vấn đền nào) :=> This problem can't be solve. (Vấn đề này không thể được giải quyết) 15. It's necessary to + Vinf *Bị động: S + should/ must + be + Vp2 :It's necessary for you to type this letter. (Điều đó rất cần thiết cho bạn để viết lá thư này) :=> This letter should/must be typed by you. (Bức thư này nên/phải được viết bởi bạn) 16. Mệnh lệnh thức + Object *Bị động: S + should/must + be + Vp2 :Turn on the lights! (Bật đèn lên) :=> The lights should/must be turned on. (Đèn nên/phải được được bật) Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Ngữ pháp